


a matcha made in heaven

by dancingpineapples



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Damian is a major simp, F/M, Fluffy, Silly, coffee shop AU, everyone is a normal person, puns, tw: coffee hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingpineapples/pseuds/dancingpineapples
Summary: damian is not a simp, except he totally is. he also hates coffee and doesn’t understand that you can order things that aren’t coffee at a coffee shop. anya is enjoying the view.
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Damian Desmond/Anya Forger, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 116





	a matcha made in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> hyp/jamills recent fic was a hate crime (a very well written one tho, check it out) and i felt like i needed to make an offering to repent for her sins.

If you asked him what he thought about Anya Forger, his answer would immediately be: “I don’t think about her.”

He would pause before continuing.

“But, if I had to think about her, I would say she’s very kind and loyal, and she doesn’t really know when to give up either-” And then Damian would catch himself before continuing his monologue. Because he did not think about Anya Forger and she did not live in his head rent free. Absolutely  _ not _ .

He knew he was lying to himself, and he usually prided himself on being an honest person, but not when it came to her. Which is why he was in his current predicament. 

His tutor had suggested a change of pace for their weekend review session and mentioned his favorite coffee shop near his apartment as a potential idea. Damian usually didn’t go to coffee shops, what with having maids and a personal chef at home, but studying in his dorm and the library had gotten old over the years. This decision wasn’t necessarily the most spontaneous, but for him, it was somewhat out of character. He had also never really been in this neighborhood before, which was why he had looked up directions about seven different times beforehand. Damian stopped in front of a small free standing building, once he was sure the number was correct. It looked… quaint. He opened the door and stepped in, immediately overwhelmed by the strong scent of coffee and baked goods. 

“Hi! Welcome to The Perfect- Sy-on boy?” 

If he weren’t Damian Desmond, he was sure his jaw would have fallen to the floor, but he would never be so uncouth. He quickly composed himself, then made his way to the counter, where Anya, with her bright pink hair and even brighter green eyes, stood, smiling in his direction.

“I didn’t know you had a job,” were the first words out of his mouth.

Anya laughed. “This is my mom’s store. I normally just help out after school, but she had to run some errands this weekend.” She gave him another one of her blinding trademark smiles. (How cheerful would one girl be? he thought. Sometimes he felt exhausted just looking at her.) “So, what are you doing here? Don’t you live in the dorms?”

“My tutor suggested we meet here for a change of scenery,” he answered stiffly. 

“Ooh, that’s fun! Do you know what you’re going to order?”

He stepped back to look at the entire menu and was quickly overwhelmed again. He normally drank black tea with honey, but he had a sneaking suspicion Anya would judge him for that (Side note: she wouldn’t). “Ah, I’ll get a cappuccino.” He wasn’t quite sure what exactly that entailed, but his brother had ordered that the one time they had spent time together and it sounded sophisticated enough. If it was good enough for Demetrius, it was good enough for him.

“Sounds good, what kind of milk?”

“Regular milk?” 

“Whole milk, okay.” She input that into the cash register. “You can grab a table and I’ll bring that out to you.” 

He handed her some bills and no, he didn’t blush when their hands briefly touched as she gave him his change. 

(Damian did blush when later his tutor mentioned offhandedly Anya was pretty, and didn’t Damian go to school with her? Why was he being so awkward? Poor Damian couldn’t answer that question truthfully.)

-

He ended up back at The Perfect Blend two weeks later, after overhearing Anya turning down an invitation from Becky Blackbell, citing having to help out at the coffee shop as an excuse. 

Damian opened the door, wincing slightly at the loud ring of the bell announcing his arrival. 

Anya, who had been doodling on a notepad in front of her, looked up excitedly. Today had been so unbearably slow and boring, but she had also been the one to insist Mama take the day off and go out with Papa for once. “Hi, welcome!” She gasped when she realized who just walked in. “Wow, Sy-on boy, I didn’t think you’d ever come back!”

“I happened to be in the neighborhood and thought I’d grab a drink,” he replied, nervously looking anywhere but at her. 

“Right, of course.” Anya smiled. She leaned forward on her elbows. “What can I get you this time?”

Damian thought briefly. His cappuccino, while clearly made with very good coffee, had not been to his taste at all. The bitterness of the coffee overwhelmed any other notes his palate might have appreciated. The splash of milk and layer of foam hardly cured any deficiencies. Damian could not believe there were people who chose to drink cappuccinos. 

“Er, what do you recommend?” Damian asked. 

“Oh, did you not like the cappuccino you had last time?” 

“No, I didn’t not like it, it just wasn’t… to my taste.”

Anya looked at him, slightly confused by his words. “So...you didn’t like it.” Before he could backtrack or dig himself into a deeper hole, she continued. “How about a vanilla latte? It’s a personal favorite of mine.”

“Yeah, I’ll try that.” He silently berated himself for making the rash decision to show up, as he paid and waited by the counter for his drink. Damian also took the opportunity to observe Anya in what appeared to be her natural habitat. He didn’t know a lot about her family, apart from her father being a psychiatrist and her mother owning the coffee shop. He had met her father once on the school grounds, and he was surprised by how… normal the man was, considering Anya’s personality and mannerisms. As he watched her heat up the milk, he was also surprised by how she was able to seemingly manage making his drink without dropping or spilling anything. For once, she seemed completely at ease, and it was almost soothing to watch. 

She placed a lid on his drink carefully and placed it on the counter in front of him. “Here you go! Be careful, it’s hot.”

He took his drink and chose a small table to sit at. It wasn’t in the direct line of sight of the counter, but he still had a decent view. Not that it mattered. Damian took out the book he brought, but by the time he left, having drunk only half his latte, he realized he hadn’t actually retained anything of what he had just read. 

-

This time, Damian ended up at The Perfect Blend without any prior knowledge of Anya being there. He had plans with Emile and Ewen, the latter of whom suggested they meet there and then take the train together. He was the first to arrive, as usual, and debated between actually going inside or continuing to wait outside for them. 

“Well, well, well, look who it is.”

He turned around, eyes wide and only slighted panicked. If he had thought running into Anya was bad, running into Becky was worse. She was the only person who knew his secret, and she didn’t even know that she knew. Becky just teased the two of them, and while Anya was always able to easily deflect or bring up Becky’s long string of crushes, Damian, on the other hand, always ended up tongue tied. 

“Here to see Anya?” she teased. 

“No, I didn’t even know she was going to be here today, actually,”

“Right, well, are you going in or not?” she asked. She opened the door and gestured for him to go. He reluctantly walked in and then let Becky take the lead in approaching the counter.

“Becky!” Anya called excitedly. She came around the counter to give the other girl a hug before noticing him standing awkwardly behind her. “Oh, hi, Sy-on boy!”

“I found him standing outside, so I figured I should tell him to come in.”

“Oh, Damian’s been here loads of times! He was probably waiting for someone.”

Becky perked up at that statement, and he could see her mentally making a note of that. Either to further interrogate Anya or to tease him at a later date. Both horrible outcomes. 

Damian wasn’t sure that exactly he should say in response to that, and he was forever grateful for the loud ring of the bell. Anya looked over Becky’s shoulder to greet whoever had walked in.

As if right on cue, Ewen walked in. “Hey, Bossman, Emile called me. He has to do something for his mom, so he told us he’ll meet us at the movie theater.” 

“Okay, that’s fine with me.” Damian turned around, ready to leave with Ewen. 

“Bye, Sy-on boy!” Anya called. 

Ewen held the door open, but before he walked out, Damian sighed and turned back around. “See you.” He waved awkwardly, much to Ewen’s confusion and Becky’s glee. 

As he and Ewen walked out, he saw Becky grab Anya by the elbow and start talking and gesturing, with a conspiratorial look in her eyes. Damian could feel his headache forming.

-

It was right before midterms, and his tutor once again suggested studying at The Perfect Blend to prevent burnout. Damian was there first, as usual, and put his stuff down at a booth in the corner. He felt fairly confident about most of his subjects, but there was never such a thing as being too prepared.

As he approached the counter, he was both surprised and not surprised to find Anya in low spirits. Having been in her classes for years now, he was familiar with her academic struggle. Studying for midterms was probably the last thing she wanted to do, and yet, it felt very wrong to see her like this. 

“Oh, hi, Sy-on boy. What can I get you?” There were faint bags under her eyes, as she looked up at him, putting down her pencil.

At this point, he had tried probably most of the drinks on the menu, and yet, aside from the hot chocolate Anya’s mom had made him once, he didn’t enjoy any of them. 

She picked up on his hesitation in ordering almost immediately. “You’ve tried a lot of our drinks, but still haven’t found one you like yet though, huh?”

He sputtered, “How- that’s not true. I just like the variety.”

Anya narrowed her eyes and looked at him intensely. “Uh huh, sure.” She leaned against the counter separating them before jumping up. “Oh! I have an idea. Maybe you’ll like this one?”

He watched as she busied herself with stirring and pouring before handing him a mug. 

She immediately recognized his hesitation, as he inspected the green and white concoction. “It’s a matcha latte. I don’t like matcha, so I thought that meant you would.”

Damian couldn’t exactly fault her for her logic. She had almost exhausted the entire menu to find him a drink that wasn’t black tea. So, because Anya tried so hard, he took a hesitant sip before finding himself pleasantly surprised. It was pleasantly nutty and sweet, which nicely balanced the more herbal and bitter matcha flavor (he assumed). 

“It’s… not bad.”

She smiled, and Damian was confident that was the moment he was an absolute goner. “Yay! I finally found something you liked!” (Oh, how little she knew)

He struggles with the next words that come out of his mouth. “Thanks. Also, um, I’m going to be studying for midterms with my tutor. You can join us if you’re free.”

It looked like, for once, he had genuinely caught her off guard. “Really?” 

“Yeah, you’re studying anyways,” he gestured to her scattered notebooks and textbook, “You might as well get help from someone who actually understands the material.”

If it were possible, her smile grew even wider. “Thanks, Damian! I have to clean up some stuff in the back, but I’ll join you after.”

He nodded and made his way back to his booth, where, shortly after, his tutor, and then Anya joined him. As he wrote out his study guide, he watched her out of the corner of his eye. Only in his innermost thoughts would he ever think she looked cute, biting her lip while trying to do the math problem his tutor wrote out for her. 

It’s only later he realized he actually finished his drink and it’s much later when he realized that she called him ‘Damian’ and not ‘Sy-on boy’ and he’s horrified at how much he liked hearing her say his name.

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler alert for the perfect blend: yor DOES have dinner with the forgers and what would you know… a “would you like to come over for dinner” turned into “would you like to come over for dinner forever” :D coffee shop aus are so fun i wanna write a college coffee shop au too at this rate im going only be writing coffee shop aus!!! Ty for reading btw <3


End file.
